Estrelas
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Porque as estrelas sempre ali estavam. E seria sempre assim!


**Estrelas**

"_Ela chorava agarrando os joelhos com força quando ele a encontrou no corredor vazio. Olhou para ela sem saber o que fazer. Numa outra altura gozaria com ela, com a sua admiração fanática pelo Potter e com o seu nome, mas desta vez não conseguia. Ela parecia demasiado frágil, demasiado quebrável. E ele tinha vontade de tocá-la. Sim, ele, Draco Malfoy, tinha vontade de tocar aquela menina frágil e ruiva, que nem devia ainda ter 12 anos._

_Ela sentiu a sua presença e olhou para ele. Ele observava-a em silêncio sem dizer nada, com um olhar deveras diferente. Não havia superioridade ou repugnância no seu olhar. E ela sentia-se tão sozinha caramba. Todas as coisas esquisitas que andavam a acontecer, que ela não sabia o que eram. O facto de não se lembrar de quase nada. O diário… e ele estava ali continuando sem arredar pé. Não pensou no que fazia quando se levantou e o abraçou, deixando a cabeça chorar no seu peito. Ele ficou sem reacção ao principio. Afinal o que é que aquela maldita ruiva estava a pensar?_

_No entanto, os braços deles pareceram agir por conta própria quando a envolveram e a apertaram contra si, deixando-a chorar."_

"_Era incrível como nos últimos anos aquela miúda se tornara especial para ele. Estava simplesmente a ficar viciado nela. E com toda aquela confusão do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros e com tanta gente na escola, era muito mais fácil baralharem as pessoas para estarem juntos. Estavam ali os dois, deitados no chão em plena torre de Astronomia, olhando o céu. Eram sempre mágicos os momentos com ela. Sem preocupações, sem nada. A barreira de famílias, de equipas e tudo o mais deixava de existir e éramos apenas nós. Eu, Ginny e as estrelas lá em cima que pareciam admirar com curiosidade aquele estranho par. _

_- Porque estás a apoiar o Krum? – perguntou a voz doce dela sem olhar para ele_

_- Porque estás a apoiar o Potter?_

_Ela finalmente olhou para ele, os olhos inquiridores. _

_- O Harry é meu amigo! É normal que eu o apoie! Além disso representa Hogwarts. E a minha equipa._

_- Amigo? Ele é muito mais do que um amigo para ti._

_Ginny bufou irritada e levantou-se preparada para sair dali, mas numa rapidez incrível ele levantou-se e agarrou-lhe a mão. Ela olhou-o ameaçadoramente e ele não disse nada, limitou-se a abraçá-la com força e em silêncio sentindo-a retribuir devagar._

_- Desculpa…_

_Foi apenas o que ele disse, antes de a chuva começar a cair sobre eles. As estrelas deviam estar a chorar por eles."_

"_- Então cenoura… corre vá lá…!_

_Ela ria tentando alcançá-lo, imaginando o castigo que iam receber se os descobrissem àquelas horas junto ao lago. No entanto ele apenas ria e ela seguia-o, tentando apanhá-lo e parar com aquelas gargalhadas trocistas dele. Se alguém os apanhasse acharia aquilo mesmo muito esquisito. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy rindo em brincadeira. _

_Ele tropeçou numa pedra e caiu ao chão e com a velocidade que ia, não conseguiu parar e acabou por cair em cima dele que não parava de rir._

_- Apanhei-te!_

_- Isso não é justo! – ele fez a sua típica cara de menino mimado, fazendo-a soltar uma gargalhada – Fui traído pela falta de condições do terreno!_

_Ela não resistiu e deitou-se ao lado dele não suportando o riso. Ele apenas a admirava em silêncio. Os cabelos ruivos espalhados no solo, os lábios finos abertos, soltando risos simplesmente adoráveis. Ele adorava tudo nela. O seu corpo pequeno e frágil, os cabelos cor de fogo, os olhos castanhos sempre atentos e curiosos, as leves sardas que lhe salpicavam a pele clara._

_Tudo nela era perfeito. Menos o nome. Porque raio a rapariga que ele mais admirava neste mundo tinha de ter aquele maldito apelido?_

_Ouviu-a calar-se e olhar para ele com aquele sorriso doce que só ela tinha e retribuiu o sorriso tentando esconder o que lhe ia na cabeça._

_Ela procurou a sua mão e entrelaçou os seus dedos finos nos dele. De seguida olhou para o céu e suspirou. Também ele fixou o olhar no manto negro salpicado de pontos dourados brilhantes._

_Mais uma vez eram só eles. Eles e as estrelas."_

"_Mais uma vez ali estava ele. A torre de Astronomia era um dos seus maiores refúgios nos últimos tempos._

_Tudo estava virado do avesso e não percebia como a sua vida poderia ter mudado assim. O ano passado as coisas eram tão simples, o seu maior segredo era a sua amizade com Ginny, que só por acaso também era o que mais lhe fazia feliz. Mas ultimamente nem com Ginny podia estar. Evitava-a o máximo que podia, arranjando desculpas para não estar com ela. Ginny deveria ficar afastada de si. Principalmente agora que aquela marca lhe queimava o braço, que ele tinha aquela missão, que ele estava prestes e tornar-se um assassino. Ginny nunca o perdoaria e ele nunca se arriscaria a pôr a rapariga que mais amava neste mundo em risco. _

_Sim… porque ele amava Ginny. E por mais que isso custasse, não havia verdade mais forte que ela. _

_Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e mesmo antes da voz se pronunciar ele já sabia que era ela._

_- Porque não quiseste estar comigo hoje?_

_Respirou fundo não suportando a inocência impregnada em tudo o que ela era, em que cada palavra que ela proferia. Era crime, ela estar no mesmo espaço que ele. Afinal ele era todo Trevas. Ele estava rodeado de maldade, ele teria sangue nas mãos em breve, ele tinha o próprio Mal gravado na pele. _

_- Não pude!_

_- Mas tu estás aqui… estás aqui agora! Podias ter dito eu teria vindo!_

_- Vieste á mesma!_

_- Porque achei que estarias aqui. Caramba Draco olha para mim!_

_Respirou mais uma vez profundamente e virou-se para trás. Os olhos dele pareciam arder ao olharem para ela. _

_Ela olhava-o sem perceber, com um semblante de tristeza que não lhe era característico. Os olhos castanhos fitavam-no, e os cabelos cor de fogo balançavam com a brisa suave que corria pela torre._

_- O que se passa afinal? Porque me andas a evitar?_

_Ele desviou o olhar do seu e bradou furioso._

_- Eu mudei Ginny! Entendes? Eu não sou mais o menino que te vai abraçar quando tu estiveres triste ou zangada! Eu já não sou uma criança._

_Os olhos dela lacrimejaram e ele sentiu-se partir por dentro. Ginny raramente chorava. A única vez que ele a vira chorar foi quando ela tinha 11 anos e era não mais do que uma criança pequena._

_- Draco… - ela tentou aproximar-se dele mas ele recuou e ela parou o movimento_

_- É melhor acabarmos com isto Ginny! Fomos infantis ao acharmos que uma amizade daria certo! Somos demasiado diferentes!_

_Não conseguiu mais olhar para ela quando viu as lágrimas correrem-lhe pela face silenciosamente. Ela olhava-o com angustia, não entendendo a frieza com que ele se dirigia a ela._

_E então ele soube, que Ginny nunca o permitira fazer aquilo. Ela nunca entenderia. Por isso fez a pior coisa que podia ter feito, mas a única que afastaria Ginny de si de uma vez por todas. A única que faria com que Ginny o odiasse o suficiente para a afastar de si e a manter a salvo, por mais que isso o destruísse e a quebrasse._

_- Tu és e sempre serás uma Weasley. Não és digna de mim!_

_Ouviu-a soluçar e virou as costas olhando as estrelas lá em cima serrando os punhos, fazendo as veias sobressaírem. Porque raio as estrelas sempre estavam lá? Porque raio elas sempre observavam tudo entre eles? _

_E saiu dali, sem olhar para ela, sabendo que se o fizesse não resistiria a ficar, a pedir-lhe mil perdões e a contar-lhe tudo._

_Deixou-a sozinha. Apenas ela e as malditas das estrelas."_

_**Pride can stand a thousand trials**_

_**(O orgulho pode suportar mil julgamentos)**_

_**Thus the wrong will never fall**_

_**(É por isso que o errado jamais cai)**_

_**But watching stars without you**_

_**(Mas olhar estrelas sem ti)**_

_**My soul cried**_

_**(A minha alma chorou)**_

Acabou. Tinha acabado de vez. Aquela maldita guerra. Aquela maldita vida tinha acabado. E ele ali estava na mansão que os pais tinham acabado de recuperar depois do dia do julgamento em que o Potter havia tido um acesso e piedade e pedido ao Ministério para os libertar, intercedendo a nosso favor.

Ele vira-a naquele dia. Os cabelos ruivos atados num apanhado frouxo, deixando cair algumas madeixas, o manto púrpura cobrindo-lhe o corpo. Ela estava ali, junto ao irmão e á Granger. E quando saíram ele viu-a beijar o Potter com suavidade e dar-lhe a mão. Saíram dali os quatro felizes e apaixonados. Aquilo irritava-me porque Ginny não pertencia ali. Eles eram o trio maravilha, demasiado heroísmo, demasiados valores ali no meio. E Ginny era demasiado pura, demasiado brilhante para estar de um lado tão radical.

E agora, na varando do quarto, não conseguia deixar de pensar nela, ao observar as estrelas que brilhavam lá em cima.

Ele nunca a deveria ter tratado daquela forma. Ele poderia ter lutado por ela. Ela acabaria por perceber a razão dele. Acabaria por entender porque raio ele tinha de entregar Hogwarts, e Dumbledore. Por si e pelos seus pais. E ela arranjaria uma maneira de arquitectar um plano qualquer de forma a que todos estivessem preparados, para impedir a destruição. E eles voltaria para junto dos pais, com a missão cumprida de pôr os Devoradores na escola, e provavelmente Voldemort culparia os Devoradores por não terem conseguido dar cabo dos professores, dos alunos e dos membros da Ordem. E tudo ficaria bem, porque o pai e a mão estavam á sua espera e eles estariam a salvo. E Snape tirava-o dali, e ele voltaria no próximo ano e estaria com ela. E quando aquela maldita guerra acabasse eles ficariam juntos, contra tudo e contra todos, porque ele sentia que Ginny o queria tanto como ele.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Porque se isso tivesse realmente acontecido, ele não sentia aquela dor de cada vez que olhava as estrelas. Aquela angústia, aquela mágoa ao mirar os pontinhos brilhantes lá em cima.

Não deveria ser assim. Ginny deveria estar ao seu lado, e não com o Potter. Porque com tanta guerra, tanta luta, tantas perdas, o Potter nunca se daria ao trabalho de olhar para as estrelas e olhar para além delas.

E ainda bem…

Não fossem elas contar-lhe tudo aquilo que sabiam…

FIM

**Não sei de onde isto me saiu, porque já há algum tempo que não me vinha á escrita uma Ginny Draco… mas pronto!**

**Adorei escrever esta fic **

**Reviews…. Por favor =^^=**

**DanielaMPotter**


End file.
